


Mine

by Pakhi



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, TWICE (Band)
Genre: F/F, Falling In Love, First Kiss, Love, Magic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-08
Updated: 2020-08-08
Packaged: 2021-03-06 00:14:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,807
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25734139
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pakhi/pseuds/Pakhi
Summary: A short Damo for my girlfriend's birthday because Twice just makes her life a little bit brighter. Happy Birthday, my love. I can't shout it from rooftops but we're safe here in this fandom which accepts people like us.
Relationships: Hirai Momo/Kim Dahyun
Comments: 6
Kudos: 24





	Mine

**Author's Note:**

  * For [anu9889](https://archiveofourown.org/users/anu9889/gifts).



> Slytherin :  
> Nayeon - 5th year  
> Dahyun - 3rd year  
> Tzuyu - 2nd year
> 
> Gryffindor :  
> Jeongyeon - 5th year  
> Sana - 5th year
> 
> Hufflepuff :  
> Jihyo - 7th year  
> Momo - 5th year
> 
> Ravenclaw :  
> Mina - 5th year  
> Chaeyoung - 2nd year
> 
> Mina and Chayoung are dating but they are not mentioned at all in the fic. I'm sorry, I couldn't find anywhere to include them.
> 
> Jeongyeon has a crush on Nayeon but it's not explicitly mentioned in the fic.
> 
> Enjoy!!

Sana enters platform nine and three-quarters with a sparkling red skirt, 5-inch heels, and a top-knot held in place with her wand. Jeongyeon follows after her in denim overalls, short hair bouncing with her happy steps. Momo spots them as soon as they make their dramatic entrance, having arrived at the platform hours ago eager to escape her home as early as possible. She smiles at them, laughing when Sana shoots a wink at her and drags Jeongyeon by her hand breaking into a sprint.  
  
"We missed you so much, Momo!" Sana whines throwing herself into her arms.  
  
"I missed you too," Momo replies while Jeongyeon hugs her as well.  
  
"Can you believe it's OWLs year already! I don't want to study anymore!!" Sana pouts taking Momo by her waist to pull her towards the train.  
  
"What do you mean 'anymore'? I haven't seen you study worth a knut in the last 4 years." Jeongyeon says with an amused smile and follows them into the train.  
  
They find an empty compartment and make themselves comfortable. They hardly notice when the train leaves the platform, busy as they are discussing their holidays. Sana and Jeongyeon have loads of both snacks and stories to share while Momo listens to them. Her own home fades slowly but surely as her heart warms. They've moved on to Quidditch predictions for the year when Nayeon enters the compartment followed by two young girls.  
  
"Don't bother. Slytherin is taking the cup this year as well." Nayeon smirks at Jeongyeon. She's wearing black leather shorts and a green crop top, twirling her wand in one hand.  
  
"Got hit by a Confundus, Im Nayeon? Oh right! Slytherins need charms to win. We, on the other hand, will win fair and square this year." Jeongyeon sneers at Nayeon while Sana smirks back at Nayeon scanning her from bottom to top.  
  
"Sure, if you can prove any foul-play." Nayeon smiles a sweet smile, pointedly ignoring Jeongyeon when she opens her mouth to retort, and faces Sana instead.  
  
"See something you like, Sana Minatozaki?" Nayeon asks with a raised eyebrow.  
  
"Mhmm nice legs, Im Nayeon. Who are the kids? First years?" Sana asks nonchalantly, shifting her focus towards the younger girls. The shorter one has long blonde hair while the taller one has dark hair tied up in a ponytail and both are wearing T-shirts and jeans.  
  
"Third," the shorter one replies before Nayeon can answer, making the whole compartment focus on her.  
  
The girl's voice is unexpectedly deep and bold. Momo slowly shifts in her seat, to sit up from where she was lying down with her head on Sana's lap ignoring the conversation till now seeing as she doesn't belong to the Gryffindor-Slytherin rivalry. The girl looks at her when she sits up, dark eyes shining with clear determination.  
  
"What's your name?" Momo asks nodding her head towards the seat to welcome them to sit in the compartment. The three Slytherins sit down ignoring the disapprovingly surprised look Jeongyeon sends towards Momo.  
  
"Kim Dahyun," she replies while sitting down pulling the taller girl by her hand to make her sit beside her.  
  
"Chou Tzuyu. Second-year," the taller girl replies in a quiet voice.  
  
Momo follows the intertwined hands for a moment before further examining Dahyun. "I haven't noticed you in Hogwarts before." She thinks she would've noticed the almost angelic looks in this girl.  
  
Dahyun shrugs with a shoulder as if implying - your loss. Momo feels a small smile twitch her lips. Meanwhile, the Slytherin-Gryffindor quidditch debate has resumed between Jeongyeon, Sana, and Nayeon. Tzuyu is observing them debate with wide eyes.  
  
"You play?" Momo asks Dahyun.  
  
"I was thinking of trying out this year. I've seen you in the Hufflepuff team." Dahyun tells her with a small smile betraying her admiration for Momo.  
  
Momo has been constantly the best chaser in Hogwarts since she first joined her team in her second year. The Hufflepuff team only loses because of the lack of a skilled seeker, usually leading with a hundred points before losing.  
  
Momo smiles back, "Which position?"  
  
The conversation continues when Dahyun tells that she plays chaser as well. Hogwarts house rivalries have been over for more than two decades. It was all friendly bickering and healthy competitions now. Momo finds herself giving some pointers to Dahyun and learning more about her. So, it's a shock when she feels Sana whispering in her ear, "Change into robes, Hirai Momo. You can continue flirting at Hogwarts."  
  
Momo feels herself blush and shrugs off the weight of Sana before getting up. "We're almost there. Go change into your robes." Momo tells the Slytherins who leave in a rush realizing how much time has passed.  
  
They reach Hogwarts in no time and file out of the train together. The sight of the beautiful castle fills Momo with a sense of peace. Hogwarts is her home, the only place she has ever felt like she belongs. The Great Hall feels warm, the four house tables filled with delicious delicacies to welcome the students back. She parts from Jeongyeon and Sana to join Jihyo at the Hufflepuff table.  
  
"Where were you during the train ride?" Momo asks Jihyo as she sits down and piles her plate up.  
  
"Head girl compartment," Jihyo replies with a smile threatening to spill out.  
  
"Merlin!!! Jihyo!!!" Momo nearly shouts out with happiness as she launches herself on Jihyo to hug her tight, "Congratulations!!! You deserve it more than anyone else I know. Oh! I'm so glad it's you."  
  
"Don't be too excited, Momo. You don't get to break rules and get away with it." Jihyo laughs hugging her back as Momo joins in on the laughter.  
  
They chat for a while, catching up on their holidays and watching the tiny first years get sorted. Jihyo leaves for her head girl duties after Headmaster Longbottom's speech. Momo is so tired after all the excitement and the long journey than she falls asleep the moment her head hits the pillow.  
  
Momo is going back to her common room after breakfast the next day when she bumps hard into a Slytherin girl who is running in her direction and almost falls. Saved only by her fast reflexes, she hugs the assailant and maneuvers herself around to steady the both of them. When she looks down to see Dahyun she smiles.  
  
"What are you doing near the Hufflepuff dorms?" Momo asks her. For a minute Dahyun just stares at her. Then as if remembering where she is, she pushes at Momo's clothed abs and twists herself out of Momo's hold.  
  
"I missed breakfast. I was trying to find the kitchen. I heard something about it being here when I was in my first year." Dahyun sighs. Momo huffs a laugh at her adorable pout.  
  
"I'll just go. Don't tell the professors." Dahyun turns around to go but stops when Momo touches her arm.  
  
"It's through the secret passageway," Momo tells her.  
  
"There's a secret passageway?" Dahyun turns to stare at Momo with her big shiny eyes. Momo hides a smile before answering her.  
  
"Let me take you then." Momo takes her hand this time noticing how Dahyun's small, warm hand fits perfectly in hers. She takes her down the stairs to the basement while telling her about the passageway.  
  
"The Marauders discovered it back before the first battle. Luna Scamander is close to Jeongyeon, you see. She found out about the passage from Harry Potter. So, she told Jeongyeon, and Jeongyeon told us. You just tickle the pear here."  
  
Momo demonstrates, tickling the pear on the painting of the fruit bowl. Dahyun flashes her a smile when the passageway opens, then skips down the stairs and greets the house-elves with a bow. Momo takes a final look at Dahyun stuffing her face adorably with the snacks that the house-elves have brought before scurrying out of the kitchen for her first class.  
  
OWL year turns out to be as busy as they had expected. They don't get a single moment to breathe until the weekend, which would've been a relief if there weren't scrolls of pending essays to write and charms to practice. Momo decides to get some fresh air before her mind explodes. She could attempt the essays again later. The quidditch pitch is empty save for a few couples sitting in the stands. She takes off at a run towards the pitch, jumping mid-run to mount the broomstick, both legs on one-side for a moment before swinging one leg gracefully to straddle the broomstick mid-air. She shoots upwards almost perpendicular to the ground before spinning to come to a stop as high as the hoops are. Then she takes out her Quaffle from her robes, dropping it unceremoniously. She lets it fall for three seconds before chasing it, catching it with a smooth curve of her broom and tossing it in a random direction again. She is enjoying her time and has just tossed the Quaffle upwards when a blur crosses her vision, catching the Quaffle and taking off. She doesn't even notice that she has instinctively started chasing the player, blocking the player's way before they get to the hoop, ready to wrestle it out from them if required. She skids to a stop when she notices Dahyun smiling widely at her holding the Quaffle.  
  
"Hi," Dahyun says.  
  
"Hi, Dahyun. 30 point game?" Momo smiles back.  
  
Dahyun doesn't reply just feigns towards the left before throwing the Quaffle towards the hoop. Momo catches the Quaffle smoothly like she was expecting the move, then takes off like a bullet towards the other hoop. The Quaffle is through the other hoop and in Momo's hands on the other side before Dahyun even reaches the other side of the pitch. Momo just smiles at Dahyun's serious face as she tries to block another goal.  
  
"10-0 Dahyun," Momo says with a half-moon smile. Then she shoots down and soars up to shoot another goal and turns swiftly to the other side of the hoop to catch the Quaffle. Dahyun is paused under the hoop staring at her.  
  
"20-0 Dahyun," Momo teases almost laughing.  
  
Then she suddenly passes the Quaffle to a dumbfounded Dahyun and takes off towards the other hoop, taking a guard-stance in front of it. Dahyun comes towards her fast and determined, almost crashing into Momo which makes Momo swerve to avoid the crash, their sleeves graze for a second before Dahyun throws the Quaffle. For a brief moment, it seems like it'll go through but Momo spins her broomstick to hit the Quaffle with it and shoots down to catch it. She flies towards her hoop and has scored another point when Dahyun catches up with her pouting hard.  
  
"It's always a pleasure to play with Slytherins. They're brutal." Momo laughs.  
  
Dahyun scowls a little but ends up smiling with a shrug. They glide down together to touch the ground.  
  
"You play well. How long have you been playing?" Momo compliments her.  
  
"I've been playing since my childhood. My dad taught me at home but no chaser positions were open in the Slytherin team until now." Dahyun explains.  
  
They walk up the grounds towards the changing rooms talking about their first brooms and childhood. Pausing at the locker in the changing room, Momo takes a peek at Dahyun who is shedding her Quidditch gear looking like a badass with all that leather. She doesn't notice that she's staring until Dahyun looks up from untying her shoes. Her breath hitches when she's caught and gets busy with her gear. After a shower, Momo comes out feeling much better. Dahyun is also done with hers but her wet hair is dripping water on her fresh robes.  
  
"Do you want me to help you dry your hair?" Momo asks Dahyun.  
  
"Oh! Okay." Dahyun replies with a smile turning her back towards Momo and sitting down.  
  
Blowing hot hair through her wand with an incantation, Momo slowly puts her hands through Dahyun's hair. They're as soft as she had imagined. Although where did that thought come from? Since when does she imagine what Dahyun's hair feels like? Shaking her head a bit to get out of her head, she concentrates on getting the tangles out. A tiny moan slips out of Dahyun when Momo accidentally tugs at a tangle.  
  
"Oh! I'm sorry, Dahyun. Are you okay?" Momo asks softly and looks down to see that Dahyun has closed her eyes, biting her lower lip a little. Dahyun gives a tiny nod in reply. So, she continues until the hair is completely dry. It feels like an eternity running her hands through the soft hair, wanting more. She moves away breathing a little harder. Dahyun gets up, her face aflame with a blush but she doesn't look at her.  
  
"I'll see you around, Momo," Dahyun says in a quiet voice before leaving in a rush.  
  
Momo sits down heavily on the seat just vacated putting her head between her hands. What just happened?  
  
Her dreams that night are plagued with soft plump lips and hands combing through blonde hair to touch soft golden shoulders.  
  
When she arrives at breakfast the next morning, she sneaks a quick peek at the Slytherin table to scan for a certain blonde-haired angel plaguing her dreams. She's caught though when their eyes meet across the tables and she hurries to look down at her plate, heart beating a mile a minute. She eats awkwardly, not looking up until Jihyo arrives and sits with her.  
  
"What are your plans for today? Going flying?" Jihyo asks.  
  
"I wish. I have a mountain of essays waiting for me. I think I'll ask Jeongyeon and Sana if they'd like to join me to study near the Black Lake." Momo replies with a sigh.  
  
Jeongyeon and Sana, it turns out, have the Quidditch pitch booked for Gryffindor team practice. They are unable to join her. So, Momo drags herself over to the Black Lake and tries to cram her mind with the theory of Cheering Charms, decisively feeling cheerless by the minute. The hard work pays though. She has successfully concluded her Charms and Transfiguration essays when someone snatches them away from her. She looks up startled to see Dahyun smirking down at her. She hasn't even adjusted to seeing her radiant face when Dahyun plops down on her lap. Her heart almost comes out of her mouth.  
  
"Merlin!!" Momo blurts out, automatically reaching out to put her arms around the waist. Her whole body throbs as if her blood wants to jump out of her veins.  
  
"Dahyun actually," Dahyun replies cheekily.  
  
Her mind is too blank to reply or even laugh. So, Dahyun just leans against her chest and starts reading her essay. When Momo starts feeling a little faint, she remembers that she's not breathing and takes in a deep shuddering breath. Dahyun's hair moves when she breathes out. Slowly, she holds Dahyun closer, pushes her golden hair to the other side, and nuzzles into Dahyun's neck. She smiles when Dahyun leans her head back with a breathy inhale, exposing her neck further.  
  
"I want to kiss you," Momo whispers into the exposed part of Dahyun's shoulder. She feels her shiver a little. Dahyun turns to face her still sitting on her lap. Her eyes are shinning, her lips on the verge of a smile.  
  
"Why don't you?" Dahyun whispers back with a small smirk.  
  
Momo feels her smile grow wider. She looks deep into the dark, starry eyes of Dahyun and puts a hand into the thick blonde hairs, her thumb caressing one cheek. Momo leans down slowly to touch her slightly open mouth against Dahyun's closed ones, slotting them together to feel the softest of pressures. The echo of the touch, she feels deep inside her core, needing more. She can't help but inhale sharply, pressing their bodies closer involuntarily. Holding Dahyun's hair to angle her better, Momo licks into her open mouth to get the exquisite taste she has been craving, already addicted. Dahyun moans. Momo pulls back with a gasp, breathing heavily as if she has run miles. Dahyun chases her lips before opening her eyes, dark with want.  
  
"Be mine," Momo asks her voice rough as if she cannot bear another second of not having Dahyun, "Please be mine?" She asks softer remembering herself.  
  
"I'm yours," Dahyun smiles a tiny smile and leans forward to peck Momo on the lips. It's Momo's turn to chase her lips and Dahyun obliges her with another peck. Then another. And another. Until they're kissing languidly for a long time.  
  
Needless to say, Jeongyeon and Sana find them in that state when they come to find Momo for dinner. They get teased for eternity about that. Not that they mind. They just look into each other's eyes and smile.

**Author's Note:**

> For everyone who read my fic - Thank you. I hope you enjoyed it. Please let me know what you thought about it and I would love to get any and all suggestions.
> 
> For my girlfriend - I hope this made your birthday a tiny bit better than usual. I'll work harder to make you happier in the future when we'll be able to meet. This time it's the best I can do when the whole world is sad, my love.


End file.
